Hoenn:La aventura de Bruno
by Fernan.Red
Summary: Bruno/Brendan se ha mudado a Hoenn con su madre, en Villa Raíz conoce a Aura/May la que sera su compañera en un viaje por todo Hoenn para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Trama basada en Pokémon Esmeralda.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak, esta historia ha sido creada por un fan sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 1: Amanecer de una aventura.**

-"¡Bruno!"

-"¡Despierta Bruno,ya hemos llegado!"

-¿Uh?-conteste vagamente, abría lentamente los ojos-¿ya hemos llegado?

Había alguien delante mía, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de aquel lugar identifique a esa persona. Era mi madre.

-¡Sí!¡Ya llegamos al pueblo, es muy bonito, sal a verlo!-me grito, se notaba que estaba entusiasmada.

Salí de aquel oscuro lugar, me caí al suelo, había caído desde un lugar medianamente alto.

Miré hacía mi espalda y allí estaba el camión de la mudanza.

¡Es verdad!¡Nos habíamos mudado a la región de Hoenn!

Ya más acostumbrado a aquel fuerte sol, vi que estaba en un pequeño pueblo donde no había más de 9 o 10 casas y un gran laboratorio.

-Mmm...Bonito-le contesté a mi madre que parecía ansiosa por que le diera una respuesta.

-Bueno.¿Que te parece si entramos a casa?-me pregunto-Aquí hace mucho calor.

Tenía razón, el calor era sofocante, entonces acepte la propuesta y entramos.

Nuestra casa era igual que todas las que había en el pueblo, marrones y pequeñas.

La nuestra tenía en la planta baja un salón y en la planta de arriba 2 dormitorios, el mio y el de mis padres.

Me senté en un sofá que había en el salón, mientras veía a 2 Vigoroths ocupándose de todas las cajas, y es que algunas pensaban mucho, porque mama se lo había llevado TODO,completamente TODO (por ejemplo el frigorífico)

-Bruno, ve a tu cuarto y ordena tus cajas,no seas vago-me dijo mi madre.

-Siiii-le respondí poco entusiasmado.

Limpié el cuarto,puse todas mis cosas en su sitio,ordene el armario, hice la cama... hasta que todo estuvo listo. También saque de mi mochila ropa que me había dado mi padre, la cual había llevado el cuando era un entrenador Pokémon.

La ropa en cuestión estaba formada por una camiseta de manga corta de color negra con detalles naranjas, unos pantalones de deporte grises y unas zapatillas blancas con detalles verdes y naranjas. Por ultimo faltaba mi gorro. Mi gorro es de color blanco y esta hecho de lana, lleva pegado una cinta para el pelo verde con detalles blancos, hay gente que confunde a mi gorro con mi pelo, pero este es negro y se me nota un poco debajo del gorro.

-¡Oh! Cierto me olvidé de ti-saqué un huevo azul de una caja.

Me lo había dado el en Pueblo Primavera, iba a recoger mi Pokémon inicial y ha empezar mi aventura, pero llegué tarde y no conseguí mi Pokémon, en consolación el me dio aquel huevo y me dijo que cuando eclosionara sería como uno de los Pokémon iniciales.

Así fue como mi amigo Oro empezó su aventura aquel día y un año después se convirtió en el campeón de la Liga Johto mientras yo sigo esperando a que el huevo eclosione para poder iniciar mi aventura.

-¡Bruno ven!¡Tu padre esta saliendo en la TV!-me grito mi madre.

-¿Para que? Si lo veo siempre-le respondí con un tono pasota.

-¿No es esa presentadora Mary la de la radio de Ciudad Trigal?

Capte la indirecta de mi madre y baje corriendo, mi madre sabe que adoro a esa presentadora.

"**Nos despedimos desde Ciudad Petalia, con este fabuloso lider de gimnasio,¡ espero ¡que tengan un buen día todos!"**

Eso fue lo único que escuche de la televisión

Que pena que no vieras a tu padre salia tan guapo...-me decía mi madre-¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu padre me dijo que saludáramos a su amigo el Profesor Abedul.

-¿Ahora?-le pregunté.

-Si, ahora.

-¿No podemos ir luego? El viaje me dejo muy cansado.

-¿Cansado? Si te has pasado todo el viaje dormido. Bueno ahora que lo dices no estaría mal echarse una siesta me he pasado toda la noche conduciendo. Esta bien, Bruno iras tu solo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo solo?

-Si tu solo, viven en la casa del al lado.

-Pero...

-El profesor Abedul tiene una hija de tu edad, es muy guapa seguro que haréis buenas migas.

-Pero...

-Si vas quizás el Profesor Abedul te de un Pokémon para que empieces tu viaje.

Salí corriendo de mi casa.

Fui a la casa que había al lado de la mía. Y llame al timbre.

Me abrió una mujer.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?. Me pregunto la mujer.

-Soy Bruno y me acabo de mudar a la casa de al lado.-Le conteste educadamente.

-¡Oh!¡Si, el hijo de Norman! Pasa dentro.-me dijo la mujer.

Pase dentro y allí había un niño más pequeño que yo de pelo verde y llevaba gafas.

-Sientate por favor.-me dijo y yo accedí y me senté en el sofá- Yo soy Rosa la mujer del Profesor Abedul y el es mi hijo Max.

-¡Hola!-me saludo Max, y yo le devolví el saludo.

También tengo una hija llamada Aura, que tiene 13 años igual que tu.-me dijo-¿Te importaría esperarla arriba en su cuarto?

-En absoluto-le dije.

Subí arriba y en una puerta ponía en letras rojas : AURA.

Entré y vi algo en el suelo.

-¡Una Poké ball!-exclame entusiasmado.

Mire si había un Pokémon dentro de la Poké ball y efectivamente había uno, era un Torchic.

-¡QUIEN ERES TU? ¿Y QUE HACES CON MI POKÉMON!-gritó alguien.

Yo me asuste en el acto y caí al piso.

La que había gritado era una chica algo mas baja que yo, su pelo era castaño y estaba dividido en dos grandes coletas, en la cabeza tenía atado un pañuelo verde con detalles blancos. Tenía unas buenas curvas y unos pechos algo grandes para tener trece años, vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja y unos shorts negros y unas zapatillas blancas y naranjas.

-¡RESPONDEME ALBINO!-me grito de nuevo-¿No te lo lavaras con lejía verdad?-dijo sarcástica.

No pude consentir eso, me levante y le grite:

-¡ES UN GORRO,NO MI PELO!- le mostré un poco de mi VERDADERO pelo negro quitándome un poco el sombrero.

Al ver esto se quedo un poco cortada y yo seguí diciéndole:

Tu madre me dijo que te esperara aquí y por eso he venido, nada más.

-¿Entonces tu eres Bruno?-me preguntó.

-Sí-le respondí.

-¡Te he estado esperando!-me dijo-¡Esperaba que llegaras para poder iniciar mi viaje por la región de Hoenn!¡Seremos un equipo perfecto, ya veras!

-Eeee...Si claro, pero hay un problema-le dije.

-¿Cual?-me pregunto.

-No tengo Pokémon...

-¡No importa!¡Mi padre te dará uno!

-¿Lo dices enserio!-le pregunte emocionado.

-¡Si!

La abracé, me había emocionado ¡por fin tendría mi primer Pokémon!Sentía que se me iban a salir las lágrimas.

Pero creo que Aura, entendió el gesto de otra manera porque su cara parecía un tomate y me pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte que me caí al suelo y se me cayó un diente.

Bueno al menos no tendré que ir al dentista para quitarme esta caries-pensé.

La mire y los dos nos quedamos un poco confusos por lo sucedido hasta que ella dijo:

-¡Tengo que ayudar a mi padre!¡Nos vemos luego!

Aura había salido corriendo, entonces me levante y me fui corriendo de aquella casa hacía el laboratorio del . Desgraciadamente cuando llegue allí su ayudante me dijo que estaba trabajando en la Ruta 101 en una investigación. Fui corriendo hasta allí y empecé a oír gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda, era el ya nombrado siendo perseguido por un Zigzagoon.

-¡Oye niño!¡Ayudame por favor!-me gritó exhausto mientras era perseguido por el Pokémon-En esa bolsa hay tres Pokémons coge cualquiera de ellos menos...

No le deje terminar, porque ya había empezado a examinar la bolsa, efectivamente había tres Pokémons; Treecko,Mudkip y...

No podía ver bien quien había en esa Poké ball era una Honor Ball, es blanca y muy opaca por lo que no pude ver bien cual era el Pokémon que ahí había entonces me pico la curiosidad y elegí la Honor ball.

Cuando el vio la Honor ball termino su frase anterior:

-¡Menos ese!-gritó.

Aunque yo ya había lanzado la Poké ball y había gritado:

-¡Pokémon te eligo a ti!

Pensé que allí podría estar atrapado un Pokémon legendario, pero me había equivocado,

Era un Torchic, lo extraño de este es que tenía una cicatriz en la cabeza.

Torchic parecía listo para la batalla y esperaba una orden mía, mientras el profesor estaba intrigado pensando que ataque le haría usar entonces grité:

-¡Torchic utiliza...!

"..."

"..."

-¿Que ataques tiene Torchic, profesor?-le pregunte le profesor.

El profesor cayó al suelo viendo lo patetico que resultaba aquello.

-Arañazo y gruñido- me contestó.

-De acuerdo. ¡Torchic usa arañazo!-le ordené a mi Pokémon.

Torchic araño al Zigzagoon con las afiladas uñas de sus patas y este le respondió con un placaje, Torchic parecía indignado por haber sido atacado entonces abrió el pico y en su boca empezó a formarse una bola de fuego.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo el Profesor- Torchic usará lanzallamas,¡Salvese quien pueda!

-El profesor se escondió tras un arbusto.

Torchic lanzó una poderosa llamarada que le dio de lleno al pobre Zigzagoon y lo dejo debilitado.

-¡Bien hecho Torchic!-exclame contento-¡Eres el mejor!

Después de aquello fui con el Profesor a su laboratorio allí me entrego a Torchic, diciéndome que era un Pokémon muy especial, porqué era muy fuerte tanto que podía aprender cualquier ataque.

Me pidió que avisara a su hija Aura que estaba en la Ruta 103 que volviera a Villa Raíz (el nombre del pueblo) y yo acepte.

Torchic regresa a tu Poké Ball-ordene al pequeño Pokémon pero este no quiso volver, lo intente varias veces, hasta que mi Pokémon se harto y me lanzó un lanzallamas.

Quedé carbonizado (lo peor fue que la Honor Ball no) y le dije:

Bueno si no quieres no importa en Johto llevar a los pokémons fuera de las Poké balls es la moda...ja...ja-dije antes de desmayarme.

-Vaya par...-susurró el Profesor-¿seguro que este es el hijo de Norman? Porqué es muy patoso...


	2. Cápitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: La Pokédex de Bruno**

-¡Por cierto Bruno te olvidas esto!-me grito el al salir de su laboratorio.

-¿El que?-le pregunté.

-La Pokédex, se me había olvidado dártela.-me dijo el Profesor-Con ella podrás recopilar información sobre todos los Pokémons que encuentres en tu viaje, para ayudarme con mi investigación y además, ¡con ella podrás ver los ataques de tus Pokémons y sus estadísticas en combate!

-¿En serio es para mi!-le pregunté emocionado-¡Le prometo que los capturare a todos!

-Eso espero y ahora, ve a avisar a mi hija Aura de que vuelva aquí- me dijo.

-Si no lo olvide- volveré en un momento.

-Oye por cierto...

-¿Uh?

-Lo mejor sería que fueras a tu casa a cambiarte de ropa, esta tan quemada que ya se te ven incluso los calzoncillos...

El Profesor tenía razón, mi ropa estaba chamuscada y ya se me veía la ropa interior, fui corriendo a mi casa avergonzado porqué la gente del pueblo me veía en paños menores y claramente a mi me daba mucha vergüenza ir así por la calle. Mientras mi jodido Pokémon se reía de mi.

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre me preguntó que qué hacia corriendo como un loco por la calle con esas ropas y a partir de hay le conté toda la historia de como había acabado así y como había conseguido a mi Torchic.

-Bueno Bruno ya sabes que en tu mochila llevas toda la ropa, el cepillo de dientes, la pasta de dientes, la cartera, tu gruesa manta (se que eres muy friolero), las zapatillas, los gorros de repuesto y el huevo azul.-me dijo mi madre de carrerilla.

-Gracias mama, pero no te preocupes volveré a casa para cenar hoy. -le dije.

-Como sea hijo, luego nos veremos-dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y me echó de casa(parecía que tenía ganas de que me fuera). Sabía que se había cabreado conmigo por haberla pillado en mitad de su siesta.

Torchic y yo nos fuimos de el pueblo y nos adentramos en la ruta 101 allí luchamos contra algunos Pokémons salvajes y los registramos en la Pokédex. Después de un corto paseo llegamos a Pueblo Escaso, en aquel pueblo había menos casas que en Villa Raíz, pero allí se encontraban un gran Centro Pokémon y una tienda. En el Centro Pokémon pedí que curaran a Torchic porque este había recibido de lleno un placaje de un Poochyena salvaje que le había dado de lleno.

Mientras Torchic se recuperaba yo di un paseo por el pueblo, me acerque a la tienda antes mencionada y una mujer me dio una Poción que servía para que los Pokémons pudieran recuperar energía en combate. Volví a por Torchic y nos adentramos en la ruta 103.

Aviste a Aura en una pequeña colina que allí había donde parecía estar trabajando en algo.

Me acerque a ella pero estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-¡EH, TÚ!-le grite encontrándome muy cerca suya.

La chica naturalmente se asusto y cuando me vio me pego un puñetazo a lo que yo lo tome como un saludo.

-¿Eres imbécil!¡Me podrías haber dejado sorda!-me grito.

En realidad tenía razón, me había comportado como un niño pequeño, pensé que si me disculpaba ella seguramente empezara a hacerse superior a mi por eso sin pensármelo dos veces le dije;

¡Luchemos!

Ella acepto con cierto aire de superioridad:

Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres hagamoslo pero no me andaré con chiquitas porqué tu seas un novato. ¡Adelante Torchic!

Hice un gesto para que mi Torchic también saliera a combatir y este obedeció.

Saque mi Pokédex para ver las estadísticas de su Pokémon, este tenía el nivel 6 mientras mi Torchic tenía el nivel 5 por eso ella andaba con ventaja.

-¡Torchic usa arañazo!-ordenó Aura.

-¡Esquivalo!-le grite a mi Pokémon este esquivó el ataque de su enemigo-¡Ahora usa arañazo!

Mi Torchic acertó y bajaron algunos PS del Torchic de Aura este ultimo no se rindió y siguió intentándolo hasta que le dio a mi Pokémon. Este cayo al suelo y Aura dio su siguiente orden:

-¡Ahora usa Fuerza!-grito Aura.

-¡Esquivalo y usa Lanzallamas!-le ordene a Torchic.

Este me hizo caso y consiguió esquivar victorioso el ataque de su enemigo usando después un potente lanzallamas, su rival quedo debilitado y Torchic gano exp. y subió a nv.7.

-¡Bien hecho!-le dije.

-¿Cómo he podido perder contra un novato!-gritaba ella muy desanimada.

-Por cierto dime, ¿a que has venido?-me dijo ya mas tranquila-Porque no creo que haya sido para luchar contra mi

-Tu padre te espera en el laboratorio-le dije.

-¡Es verdad!¡Se me ha hecho muy tarde!-Y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yo la seguí, ya que tenía que ir al mismo lugar que ella a decirle a mi madre que empezaba mi viaje.

Cuando llegue al Pueblo Escaso ella me estaba esperando.

-¡Venga hombre!¡Que ya queda poco!-Me dijo burlándose de mi.

Intente alcanzarla pero era realmente rápida.

En la Ruta 101 ella me estaba esperando de nuevo.

-Eres más lento que un Squirtle-me dijo y después se empezó a reír de mi.

-Es normal, tu llevas esas deportivas de Devon S.A que te hacen correr tan rápido-le contesto recobrando el aliento ya que la carrerita me había dejado exhausto.

-¿Cómo sabias que eran las nuevas deportivas Devon?-me preguntó.

-Fácil-le conteste-Esos propulsores de la suela te hacen correr más rápido.

-Pero, si están escondidos¿cómo los has visto?

-Tienes las suelas rotas.

-¡Oh!¡Mierda!

Después de aquello me empecé a reír de ella por lo patética que resultaba aquella escena y Aura tan avergonzada como enfadada me pego un guantazo y se fue corriendo. Yo por mi parte decidí quedarme allí a entrenar a Torchic, después de el combate contra Aura me di cuenta que aunque hubiera ganado debía seguir entrenando, porque si no lo hacia y me creía el mejor tarde o temprano acabarían derrotándome. Después de un duro entrenamiento decidí volver a casa porque ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. En casa le conté a mi madre todo lo que me había pasado aquella tarde mientras cenábamos. Me encontraba muy cansado así que decidir coger fuerzas porque sabía que el día siguiente seria duro.

-¡Bruno,levantate!¡Ya es muy tarde, hasta Torchic se levanto antes que tu!

-Ya voy...

-¡Te he dicho que te levantes jovencito!

-Que si, que si...

Me levante, me encontraba muy cansado como siempre que me levanto.

-A buenas horas mangas verdes-dijo mi madre molesta-¿Sabes que hora es?

-No-le contesté.

-Son las 12 del mediodía, tu amiga ya se fue incluso...-me dijo.

-¿Que amiga?-le pregunte.

-¡Quien va a ser!¡Aura, nuestra vecina!-me dijo con tono dominante-Ah,por cierto te dejo esto para ti.

Eran 5 Pokéballs de parte de Aura. Venía con una nota.

"_La próxima vez te derrotare"_

_-Aura_

_-_Muy bien mamá, yo también empezare mi aventura, prepara mi mochila y me iré.

-Hazlo tú que eres demasiado vago.

-Vale...

Hice mi mochila, metí todo lo necesario y cuando estaba dispuesto a irme mi madre me dio unas deportivas Devon que me acababa de enviar mi padre. Me despedí de mi madre y fui corriendo a Pueblo Escaso está vez no tomé la Ruta 103 si no que fui por la Ruta 102. Allí tuve suerte y atrape un Taillow. En esta ruta había algunos entrenadores a los que conseguí vencer a todos pero aquello no era más que el comienzo aun me quedaba vencer a gente mucho más fuerte.

Al terminar el recorrido llegué a Ciudad Petalia y como es normal fui a ver a mi padre al gimnasio.

-¡Papá, he llegado!-le dije contento.

-Vaya Bruno me sorprende verte, veo que ya tienes Pokémons-me dijo-¿Piensas derrotar a todos los lideres de gimnasio?

-¡Si!¡Por eso quiero retarte a un combate!¿Aceptas Papá?-le pregunte muy entusiasmado.

Mi padre se quedo muy pensativo hasta que me respondió:

-No

-¿Por que?

-Con tu nivel actual no podrías enfrentarte a mi, además yo soy el 4º líder de Hoenn ¿Piensas empezar por la mitad?

-Tienes razón,entonces, dime¿Donde se encuentra el primero?

-En Ciudad Férrica.

-Entonces voy para allá. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando me disponía a salir me choqué con un chico de pelo verde y piel pálida de aspecto enfermizo.

-¡Lo siento!-me disculpe ante el.

-No pasa nada...-me dijo con cierta timidez.

-¿Que haces aquí Blasco?¿No ibas a Pueblo Verdegal?-le preguntó mi padre.

-Si...Pero antes quería que usted me ayudara a capturar un Pokémon.

Mi padre se quedo pensativo.

-Bruno

-¿Si, Papá?

-¿Podrías ir con Blasco a enseñarle a atrapar un Pokémon?

-¡Claro no hay problema!¡Vamos Blasco!

-Ssii...

Volvimos a la Ruta 102 y allí buscamos Pokémon que Blasco pudiera ccapturar.

-¡Mira ese Bruno!-me dijo.

-¿Cual es ese Pokémon?

Saque mi Pokedex y lo consulte.

"**Ralts"**

**Nº029**

**Ralts tiene la capacidad de detectar las sensaciones de la gente y de los Pokémon gracias a los cuernos de la cabeza. Si percibe energía negativa, se protegerá.**

Muy bien Blasco usa a mi Torchic para capturarlo,

Mande a Torchic a que luchara junto a Blasco, aunque no lo parecía Blasco era un buen entrenador y pronto consiguió capturar al Ralts.

-¡Lo conseguí!-gritó Blasco llenó de alegría-¡Por fin tengo un Pokémon!

-Gracias por ayudarme Bruno.

-De nada hombre.

-Mis padres se estarán preocupando por mí.¡Ya nos veremos!

Me despedí de el después fui al gimnasio a pasar la noche con mi padre, debía dencansar para al día siguiente ir a derrotar a líder de Ciudad Férrica.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: La primera medalla de gimnasio.**

Me dirigí a la Ruta 104 después de haber pasado la noche en Ciudad Petalia debía ir a Ciudad Férrica a derrotar a la líder de gimnasio Petra.

Torchic iba caminando a mi lado, los dos fuimos sorprendidos por un tipo castaño, este llevaba unas gafas de sol y una playera azul, en el cuello tenía colgado uno de los famosos PokéNav, a destacar que el tipo estaba bastante gordo y era algo bajito.

Este llamo mi atención y empezó a hablarme muy rápido:

¡Disculpa! Déjame adivinar. Por tu forma de vestir, se ve que entrenas Pokémon, ¿a que sí? Claro que... Quizás me equivoque. No tienes mucha mugre encima. Así que debes de tener poca experiencia... o incluso ninguna. Me estoy recorriendo la región en busca de grandes entrenadores. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué se a creído ese tipo?-empecé a decir-ni que el fuera un maestro Pokémon.

Me encontraba un poco indignada, ya que aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia aquello solo era el comienzo de mi aventura. Seguí mi camino hasta el Bosque Petalia allí había muchísimos Pokémon bicho, también luche contra algunos caza bichos. Cuando iba por la mitad del bosque un tipo trajeado me llamó la atención, estaba corriendo, asustado a simple vista se notaba que huía de alguien.

-Parece que lo despiste-murmuró el tipo.

Detrás de el apareció otro tipo, este ultimo no iba trajeado si no que llevaba un uniforme de marinero.

-¡Vamos dame esos documentos!-gritaba el marinero mientras agarraba por la camisa al hombre trajeado.

Yo para ayudar al pobre hombre saque a mi Taillow y le mandé a utilizar placaje contra el marinero, el ataque le dio de lleno y así soltó al hombre trajeado.

-Enano cabrón...-me decía el tipo mientras se levantaba por el golpe-¡Si quieres una batalla la tendrás!

El tio sacó un Poochyena, según mi Pokédex el Poochyena estaba a nv12 algo sencillo de derrotar para mis Pokémons, ya que los 2 se encontraban al nv14.

-¡Poochyena, usa placaje!-el Poochyena se abalanzo contra Taillow, pero este ultimo fácilmente esquivo el ataque.

-¡Ahora Taillow, At.Rápido!-Taillow atacó al Poochyena con un rápido movimiento dejando aturdido a este.

-¡Poochyena gruñido!-Este ataque apenas sirvió de nada solo bajo un poco la fuerza de ataque de Taillow.

-¡Taillow vamos con Picotazo!-Taillow dio un fuerte picotazo al Poochyena enemigo y este se debilito, el marinero huyó gritando:¡Ya te volverás a ver con el equipo Aqua maldito mocoso!

El marinero del "Equipo Aqua" había dejado a su Poochyena allí en el suelo, debilitado.

Como ya no tenía dueño lo metí en una Pokéball, para luego en el Centro Pokémon mandárselo al , para que estudiara al Pokémon, ya que este tenia unos extraños símbolos "A" por todo el cuerpo, que curiosamente era el mismo que el del pañuelo que aquel marinero llevaba en la cabeza. El hombre trajeado me dio las gracias por ayudarle, este me contó que era de Devon S.A y que estaba en desarrollo una Ball mejorada, así que en agradecimiento me dio una de ellas, se llamaba Super Ball, esta era una Pokéball azul con dos rayas rojas. El hombre se despidió de mi y se fue caminó a Ciudad Férrica, yo recordé que tenía que combatir contra la líder de gimnasio y entonces me fui corriendo del Bosque Petalia con mis super deportivas.

Pase rápidamente la Ruta 104 y llegue a Ciudad Férrica, esta era muy parecida a Ciudad Trigal por lo que sus altos edificios no me impresionaron mucho.

Busqué el centro Pokémon, una vez allí le pedí a la enfermera Joy que curara mis Pokémons mientras yo le mande a aquel Poochyena al y le conté la historia.

Cuando terminé me dirigí directo al gimnasio Pokémon a retar a la líder Petra.

Al entrar en el gimnasio un tipo gigantesco me pidió el certificado de aprobado en el examen de la Escuela Pokémon, me dijo que solo los que estaban aprobados podían luchar contra la líder, yo le pregunte cuanto tiempo faltaba para el próximo examen y el tio me dijo que aun faltaban 3 meses, entonces me negué e intente pasar dentro, pero el tio me echo de una patada de allí.

Ideé una treta para conseguir entrar, cuando vi a otro tipo mucho más bajo que aquel armario con su mismo traje, entonces le tendí una emboscada.

-¿Lo has entendido Torchic?

-_¡Chic!_Y asinstio con la cabeza.

Torchic fingió llorar delante del tipo para que este pensara que estaba abandonado, el hombre lo cogió en sus brazos para decía el "Regalárselo a su hija". Cuando el tipo cogió a Torchic yo le hice una señal a mi Pokémon y este usó Somnífero (se lo enseñe con una MT que encontré en el bosque) y el hombre se durmió. Le quite el traje al hombre y me lo puse yo, a dicho tipo lo escondí en una puerta trasera del gimnasio, donde se encontraban las cosas de mantenimiento.

Entre de nuevo en el gimnasio y aquel gigante me saludo.

-Hola Marc ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien...-le dije con la voz más grave que pude poner-Por cierto la jefa me dijo que te tomes un descanso yo me ocupare por ti.

-De acuerdo, te confío el puesto Marc, no me falles.

-Claro que no.-Espere a que el tio se alejara y yo me quite aquella ropa de segurata y me puse las mías.

El gimnasio era muy amplio y al parecer estaba vacío, quizás todos los entrenadores estudiaban para el examen...

-¿Quien eres tu?-Me pregunto Petra que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Me llamo Bruno y he venido desde Villa Raíz para desafiarte.

-De acuerdo, enseñame tu certificado de haber aprovado el examen.

-¡No tengo! ¡Hacer un examen para conocer a los Pokémons es una tontería!Para conocerlos realmente hay que interactuar y crear fuertes vínculos con ellos.

-Entiendo...-Petra se quedó pensativa-¡Eres un rebelde al que no le gusta estudiar!Muy bien, ¡entonces ahora te pondré en tu lugar!

Petra sacó dos Geodudes y yo mandé a Torchic y a Taillow.

Los dos Pokémons enemigos estaban al Nv12, mis Pokémons estaban ya al Nv 15 y 16 así que no fue difícil derrotarlos.

Petra devolvió sus Geodudes a sus Poké Balls.

-Eres mejor de lo que creía, pero no te confíes aun no has ganado,¡la autentica batalla comienza ahora!

Ella solo sacó un Pokémon, entonces devolví a Taillow a su Poké Ball ya que era el que estaba más debilitado y deje a Torchic en combate.

El Pokémon que sacó Petra era realmente raro, como no lo conocía tuve que mirar sus datos en la Pokédex.

**Nosepass**

**Nº060**

**Su cuerpo emite un magnetismo de gran alcance. Se alimenta de las presas que atrae. La fuerza que ejerce se intensifica en las estaciones frías.**

-Muy bien Nosepass ¡utiliza placaje!-el Pokémon se abalanzó contra Torchic, si no hubiera sido por lo ágil que el este hubiéramos tenido serios problemas.

-¡Torchic usa ascuas!-Nosepass bloqueo el ataque.

-¡Ahora Nosepass Tumba Rocas!-Un montón de rocas empezaron a abalanzarse sobre Torchic,aunque las esquivo una casi lo aplasta.

Torchic se notaba cansado parecía estar esforzándose demasiado, yo por mi parte estaba muy impresionado, ¡esa era la fuerza de los Pokémons de elite!

Mientras pensaba en una estrategia me fije en la gran nariz de Nosepass, según la Pokédex en ella tenía un fuerte poder magnético y con ella podía orientarse.

-¡Claro, eso es!-exclame.

-¡Muy bien Torchic acercate rápidamente a Nosepass!

-¡No te lo permitiré,Nosepass Tumba Rocas de nuevo!

Torchic sobre esforzándose consiguió esquivar todas las rocas y llegar hasta Nosepass.

-¡Ahora usa lanzallamas a máxima potencia hacia su nariz!-Torchic dio en la diana y la nariz de Nosepass quedo carbonizada, este ultimo se quedo tan confuso al no sentir la nariz que se hizo daño a el mismo y quedo debilitado.

Petra devolvió a Nosepass a la Poké Ball y se acerco a mi.

-Felicitaciones Bruno has ganado la primera medalla de gimnasio de la liga de Hoenn,la Medalla Piedra.

-¡Genial!-exclame entusiasmado.

-¡Mira allí esta!-me gire y me encontré a aquel gigante y al tipo que le robe la ropa, ese tal Marc.

-¡Oh,oh!-exclame asustado-Mejor me voy, ¡Ya nos veremos Petra!

Yo huí del gimnasio y los dos tipos me empezaron a perseguir, logre darles esquinazo diriguiendo hacia el este,donde se encontraba la Ruta 116.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: ¡Rumbo hacia Azuliza!**

-Uff, parece que los despiste-dije aliviado cogiendo aliento-esos dos tios me dieron una buena carrera.

Mire hacia mi alrededor, me encontraba en la Ruta 116, había muchos entrenadores pero no me atreví a retarlos porque mis Pokémons estaban débiles después de la batalla contra Petra.

-¡Torch, torch!-Torchic empezó a gruñir fuertemente, intentando decirme algo- ¿Qué pasa?

Me giré y alguien me tiró, caí al suelo y vi como corría otro tipo vestido de marinero.

-¿Pero que mierda?¿Ese traje esta de moda?

Un hombre trajeado venía corriendo detrás de el marinero, pero este se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Atrapadlo!¡Es un ladrón!-al escuchar esto Torchic y yo fuimos corriendo detrás de aquel tio, el marinero se metió en una cueva, era el Túnel Fervegal.

Había un anciano al principio del túnel, era un hombre calvo que tenía una barba blanca, llevaba un mantón azul y unas chanclas de pescador, lo curioso de este hombre era que estaba muy fuerte.

-Oye chico-me empezó a decir un anciano- ayúdame por favor, ese marinero de agua dulce me robo a mi Pokémon Peeko y ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas.

-No se preocupe le traigo a su Pokémon en un momento- después de decirle esto al anciano entre dentro.

-¡Mierda!¡Las rocas tapan el camino!-se escuchaba a una voz gritar, era ese delincuente vestido de marinero, estaba junto con un Wingull.

-¡Oye tio!¡Devuélvele el maletín y el Pokémon a esa gente!

El tio no hablo y simplemente me lanzó una Pokéball. Esta contenía un Poochyena con tantas marcas como el otro que le envié al profesor.

El Poochyena estaba a Nv11 aunque Torchic era más fuerte estaba muy débil a causa del anterior combate y Taillow estaba más de lo mismo, por eso teníamos que acabar de un solo ataque si queríamos ganar.

-¡Muy bien Torchic!¡Usa Lanzallamas a máxima potencia!-Torchic formo una gran bola de fuego en su pico y después lanzó una increíble llamarada que dejo carbonizado al Poochyena.

-¡Me cago en la Myghtiena que te parió!-le gritó a su Pokémon lo dejo tirado en el suelo, me dio los documentos y al Wingull que había raptado y se fue corriendo.

-¡Peeko!¡PEEKO!-gritó una voz conocida era aquel anciano-¡Peeko, ven aquí!

El Pokémon giró alrededor de su dueño mientras gruñía contento por volver a verlo.

-Muchas gracias chico-el anciano me estrecho la mano-has salvado a mi pequeño Pekko, no se como agradecértelo.

-Pues vera...Tengo que ir a Pueblo Azuliza para conseguir una medalla de gimnasio, pero no tengo ningún Pokémon de agua para que me lleven surfeando ¿Podría llevarme usted?

-¡Por supuesto que si!¡Yo soy marinero tengo un barco!-me dijo el anciano- Soy el y vivo en la casa que hay en la playa de Ciudad Petalia.

Le dije mi nombre y que lo vería luego y entonces Arenque se fue del túnel.

Cuando Torchic y yo nos disponíamos a ir también, un llanto me llamo la atención.

Era aquel Poochyena que seguía tirado en el suelo y debilitado.

Me acerque a el y cogí una Pokéball de mi mochila y la deje enfrente de el.

-¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?-le pregunte sonriendole, a el le parecía bien la idea entonces toco el botón central de la Pokéball y entró dentro.

Salimos de el túnel y pronto divise a el hombre del traje, le conté lo que había pasado y le devolví los documentos. El me dio mil gracias y me pidió que fuera a la empresa Devon en Ciudad Férrica. Acepte encantado y nos encaminamos allí.

Cuando entramos allí, tuvimos que subir a la tercera planta, allí me esperaba un hombre sentado en una gran mesa.

El hombre estaba ya algo mayor, llevaba un sombrero rojo y un traje del mismo color que el sombrero. Reconocía su rostro lo había visto en algunas revistas y periódicos, era el ñas, el presidente de Devon S.A.

El fue directo al grano, me agradeció la ayuda y me pidió que le entregara una carta a su hijo, Máximo Peñas que se encontraba en Azuliza, yo acepte ya que me pillaba de camino.

También me entregó el PokéNav una especie de teléfono móvil, yo me emocione mucho, porqué el PokéNav era muy caro. Cuando salí del edificio el ñas me llamó desde su despacho para probarlo, funcionaba perfectamente. Fui al centro Pokémon para descansar, por la tarde recogí mis Pokémons ya recuperados y me dispuse a ir de la ciudad, pero alguien empezó a gritar mi nombre.

-¡BRUNO!¡BRUNO!¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA!

Me volteé para ver quien me llamaba, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho, era Aura quien me llamaba para combatir conmigo. Salí corriendo intentando remediar mi error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me había agarrado de los brazos y no me dejaba escapar. Cuando me soltó, ella sacó un Torkoal un pokémon desconocido para mi, entonces miré su información en la Pokédex.

"**Torkoal"**

**Nº 105**

**Lucha usando la energía que obtiene quemando carbón. Cuando suelta humo por los orificios nasales, emite un sonido que recuerda a la chimenea de una locomotora.**

Saqué a Poochyena para ver sus habilidades, después de un rato luchando,Torkoal lo estaba machacando. Poochyena estaba casi debilitado, cuando Torkoal lo iba a derrotar de un pisotón un aura azul envolvió el cuerpo de Poochyena. Yo estaba tan asombrado como Aura, pensábamos que estaba evolucionando, pero no era así. El pelaje de Poochyena se había puesto de punta y sus ojos se habían vuelto azules completamente, solo se podían ver sus iris de color rojo.

Se había vuelto muy feroz y no me obedecía, se abalanzó sobre Torkoal y le empezó a hincar sus fuertes colmillos en el cuello de el Pokémon y casi se lo corta por la mitad, si no hubiera sido porqué lo metí en su Pokéball de nuevo.

Mientras veía a el Torkoal desangrarse en el suelo, mientras Aura empezó a sollozar.

No podía ver aquello, aquel débil Poochyena se había vuelto en un monstruo.

Me quede paralizado, pero tenía que hacer algo, cogí una venda que llevaba en la mochila y enrolle el cuello del Pokémon con ella.

Le dije a Aura que lo devolviera a su Pokéball y que fuéramos cuando antes a el Centro Pokémon.

Cuando llegamos allí la enfermera dijo que solo tendrían que hacerle una pequeña operación, y que no nos preocupáramos.

Llamé al profesor Abedul y le conté lo ocurrido.

-Ahora que lo dices, he encontrado unas anomalías en el, y son debido a esas marcas que llevan por todo el cuerpo-me explicó el Profesor- Esas marcas se activan cuando están casi debilitados y se vuelven muy feroces, mándame a ese Poochyena.

Se lo envié y me despedí de el, le dije a Aura que me iba, pero ella no me dejo escapar y me dijo que se iba conmigo.

-¡Nunca!-le dije.

-¿No recuerdas nuestra promesa?-me preguntó.

-¿De que hablas?-estaba un poco asustado ya que seguramente la "promesa" tendría que ver con algo que le dije al conocerla.

-Cuando fuiste a mi casa te dije que mi padre te daría un Pokémon si me acompañabas por Hoenn-me explico.

Era cierto se lo había dicho, entonces me resigne a que fuera conmigo.

Su Torkoal se quedó allí en Ciudad Férrica, donde sería cuidado por las enfermeras.

Recorrimos el Bosque Petalia y llegamos a la casa de Arenque y nos llevó a su barco.

Después de unos minutos zarpamos rumbo a Pueblo Azuliza.

Para mi una hora navegando me parecían días estaba muy aburrido y no había manera de entrenar a mis Pokémons en aquel barco.

-Oye chico,¿por que no te pones a pescar?-me pregunto el .

-No tengo ninguna caña-le contesté, entonces Arenque se metió en el camarote del barco y sacó dos cañas algo viejas.

-¡Disfrutad de la pesca!-entonces nos dio una caña a mi y a Aura.

Me puse al borde del barco y eché la caña, pasaron horas y más horas y no picaba nada, mire a mi derecha y la castaña ya había pescado todos los Pokémons marinos de Hoenn.

Después de ver esto ya tenía en mente que no picaría ninguno, pero en ese mismo instante mi caña se empezó a mover de forma brutal, tiré lo más fuerte que pude y al final el Pokémon salio.

-¡Genial un Mudkip!-grite entusiasmado-¡Vamos allá Taillow!

Taillow salió de su Pokéball y la batalla empezó, el Mudkip era muy torpe, así que con unos cuantos ataques lo debilitamos. Lo capturé.

-¡Menuda potra!-grito Aura-Ese Pokémon es muy raro de conseguir.

-¡No te quejes!-le dije-¡Tu capturaste un montón!

Nos mirábamos de forma desafiante, sacamos nuestras Pokéballs para luchar, pero antes de empezar aquella pelea, el levó anclas.

Salté del barco y me dispuse a buscar a Máximo pero un edificio me llamo la atención, era un gimnasio. Sin pensármelo dos veces entré, allí estaba el líder, se llamaba Marcial.

Era un hombre joven de cabellos azules grisáceos y ojos de el mismo color, llevaba una camisa naranja y unos pantalones largos azules, calzaba unas chanclas. Lo que destacaba de el era que estaba muy fuerte físicamente.

Lo acepté a una batalla y el aceptó, sacó primero a su Machop y yo saqué a Taillow.

Machop usó golpe karate, pero Taillow consiguió esquivarlo, acto seguido Taillow usó Picotazo y le dio a Machop, este ultimo se levantó y uso patada baja dándole de lleno a Taillow y restándole mucho PS. Aunque todo no había terminado aun Taillow,uso pillando desprevenido a Machop y restándole PS. Las cosas iban muy igualadas pero en un momento dado Marcial uso Super poción devolviéndole todos los PS a su compañero.

"No me jodas"-pensé-"Yo no tengo de eso, tengo que hacer algo y rápido".

-¡Muy bien compañero!-exclamé dirigiéndome a Taillow-¡Usa Ala de Acero!

Los PS de Machop bajaron mucho y las cosas volvieron a igualarse, el golpe karate de Macho acechaba a Taillow que ya estaba muy débil, un aura blanca lo envolvió y evolucionó a un Swellow.

Miré sus datos en mi Pokédex.

"**Swellow"**

**Nº026**

**Swellow se lanza al agua para atrapar a su presa y no se le escapa ni una. Suele ir volando en busca de tierras de clima cálido.**

-¡Ahora At.Rápido!-Swellow ejecutó el ataque a la perfección y consiguió debilitar a Machop.

Los dos devolvimos nuestro Pokémons a las pokéballs, Marcial sacó un Meditite y yo mandé al ataque a Torchic.

La batalla fue demasiado fácil, Meditite solo concentraba energía y cuando los ataques de Torchic le daban este fallaba y volvía a concentrar energía. Meditite fue derrotado y Marcial lo devolvió a su Poké Ball.

-Muy bien-dijo Marcial-¡Es la hora de la artillería pesada!¡Vamos allá Makuhita!

Makuhita parecía un Pokémon no muy fuerte, eso es lo que pensé yo al principio, pero no era así.

Makuhita era terriblemente fuerte, aunque parecía un pokémon gordinflón era muy rápido y ágil. Después de un arduo combate Torchic quedó debilitado, saqué a Swellow pero tampoco pudo hacer nada.

Me desesperé mis Pokémons más fuertes habían sido derrotados y tenía dos opciones: Retirarme del combate o... usar a Mudkip.

**Si te gusta el fic puedes mandar sugerencias sobre sucesos que te gustaría que pasaran dentro del fic y además si quieres aparecer como entrenador o coordinador manda tus datos, es decir:**

**Nombre:**

**Clase:Entrenador/Coordinador**

**Pokémons:**

**Nv y Ataques**

**Puedes mandarlo por rewiews o por twitter: ** /BrunoElMenda

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: El encuentro con Máximo.**

Era el todo o nada. Aunque Mudkip no estaba entrenado, era el único pokémon en un estado aceptable para luchar. Sin ninguna otra alternativa lo saque a combatir, para mi sorpresa Mudkip era mejor de lo que aparentaba. Aunque no lo había entrenado con anterioridad obedecía todas mis ordenes y se adapto perfectamente al combate, con cada ataque nuestro o de Marcial, Mudkip ganaba experiencia. Se hizo tan fuerte hasta tal punto que evoluciono a Marsthomp.

**Marsthomp**

**"Nº 008"**

**Tiene unas patas traseras fortísimas que le permiten mantenerse erguido. Como se debilita si se le seca la piel, juega en el lodo para mantenerse hidratado.**

- ¡Marsthomp nuestro ultimo ataque! ¡Disparo lodo! - Con este ultimo ataque después de un difícil combate derrotamos a Makuhita y ganamos a líder Marcial.

- ¡Me has mostrado la fuerza del maremoto Bruno! - A pesar de haber perdido Marcial parecía contento - ¡La medalla puño es toda tuya!

Estaba emocionado, mi segunda medalla y eso que pensaba que nunca empezaría mi viaje...

Salí del gimnasio y me encamine al Centro Pokémon, le pedí a la enfermera Joy que curara a mis pokémons ella solo sonrió como siempre y se puso manos a la obra. Justo en ese momento Aura entro en el Centro Pokémon.

- "¡Maldición!" - pensé - "¡Me he olvidado de ella! ¡Ahora me va a formar un numerito!"

- ¡Bruno te has ido sin decirnos nada! - me gritó a la cara - ¡Espero que al menos hayas conseguido algo importante!

Le mostré la medalla Puño y se tranquilizo, aunque todo había sido muy bochornoso ya que toda la gente del lugar nos miraba con cara de asombro.

Cuando mis pokémons fueron curados, salí del Centro Pokémon e intente deshacerme de ella de nuevo pero esta vez no hubo manera se aferró a mi y ya no me dejo en paz. Buscamos al tal Máximo por todo el pueblo pero ni rastro de el, salimos a las afueras y nos encontramos con la Cueva Granito, dentro de ella un montañero me dijo que hacía días que un tipo de estatura alta y cabello plateado había entrado y aun no había vuelto, supuse que era Máximo. Aura y yo nos adentramos a las profundidades de la cueva, como todo estaba muy oscuro, usamos la llama de su Combusken y de mi Torchic para alumbrar el camino. Después de un largo rato nos encontramos con una especie de sala, de allí salio una chica, de un cabello largo y moreno y de ojos azules, tenía un gorro blanco, una camiseta azul y una falda roja.

Le resulto muy difícil vernos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

- ¡Eh tu! - gritó señalándome a mi - ¿Eres un entrenador Pokémon?

- Sí - le conteste.

-¡Pues prepárate! ¡Te reto a un combate! - Acepte el desafió y nos pusimos manos a la obra - ¡Vamos, tu puedes Ivysaur!

Ese pokémon me sonaba, lo busque en la Pokédex, pero no sirvió de nada porqué en esta ponía:

**"Directorio no encontrado. Debes acceder al Modo Nacional, para ver el directorio."**

¿Modo nacional? Ni idea, aunque no le iba a dar mucha importancia en esos momentos.

-¡Vamos allá Torchic - Mi pokémon entro en combate - ¡Vamos con ascuas!

El ataque le dio a Ivysaur, este no se inmuto y siguió en el sitio donde estaba. Aunque le lanzábamos muchos ataques Ivysaur ni se inmutaba, mire el rostro de mi oponente que lucía una siniestra sonrisa. Cuando me di cuenta en la flor de Ivysaur había una gran bola de energía.

- ¡RAYO SOLAR!

Un poderoso rayo se dirigió hacía Torchic a una velocidad extremadamente rápida por suerte reaccionamos rápido.

-¡Doble equipo!

Por suerte el rayo alcanzo a una de las copias de Torchic y este quedo a salvo. Aquel ultimo ataque había dejado muy débil a Ivysaur, entonces lo devolvió a su poké ball. Luego sacó a un Pidgeotto, en la Pokédex tampoco venía información suya.

- No eres de aquí ¿verdad? - le pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza y el combate siguió.

Íbamos algo igualados, hasta que un potente lanzallamas por parte de Torchic dejó frito a Pidgeotto.

- ¡Este es mi ultimo pokémon! ¡Vamos Nidorina! - Nidorina nada más salir utilizó una potente Cornada, que debilito a Torchic.

- ¡A por todas Marsthomp! - El combate fue feroz entre Picotazo Veneno y Pistola Agua, las cosas iban muy igualadas, hasta que en un momento dado Nidorina uso doble patada Marsthomp esquivó el ataque y uso Disparo lodo. Nidorina quedo K.O y ganamos.

- Me has sorprendido - Me dijo la chica - Yo soy Rifu y tu eres Bruno ¿me equivoco?

-¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunte algo impresionado - ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos o algo así?

-No lo vi en tu Trainer Card - rió - Ya nos volveremos a ver.

Después de que se fuera, Aura, exclamó:

¡Ya se quien es! ¡Es la finalista de la Liga Añil de Kanto!

- ¿En serio! - le pregunte asombrado - ¡He vencido a una finalista de torneo!

-Tranquilo - dijo Aura en tono cortante - Seguramente no traerá sus auténticos pokémons, si no te hubiera aplastado.

Me decepcione bastante al oír eso, aun así no me preocupe demasiado y entramos a aquella sala allí estaba el hombre descrito por el montañero de la entrada.

-¿Eres Máximo? - le pregunté, el se volvió de espaldas y nos miro.

-Si, soy yo - afirmo y se dirigió hacia nosotros - ¿Quienes sois vosotros y que queréis?

-Yo soy Bruno y este bicho de aquí se llama Aura - Aura me pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabezo, aun así yo proseguí - Tu padre me ha enviado para entregarte esta carta.

Máximo leyó la carta.

-Muy bien -Máximo me dio una poké ball - Es para ti, contiene un Beldum muy raro de color gris, buscaba un entrenador para el, y como veo que mi padre confía en ti yo haré lo mismo y te lo entregare para que lo entrenes.

Al decir esto se despidió y se fue. Yo estaba que no cabía en mi de gozo, había vencido a dos fuertes entrenadores y me habían dado un pokémon nuevo. Salimos de la Cueva Granito y volvimos al barco, allí le pedí al Señor Arenque que me llevara a Ciudad Portual donde el Señor Peñas me había encomendado llevar un maletín a un tal Capitán Babor. Arenque acepto, pero como ya oscurecía decidimos quedarnos allí y zarpar a la mañana siguiente.

-Pero - dijo Arenque - Solo hay dos habitaciones dentro del barco y en una dormimos Peeko y yo.

-He pillado la indirecta - le dije enfadado - Prefiero ir a dormir a la popa del barco.

-No hay problema - dijo Aura - Mi padre no me deja dormir con chicos, ¡y menos con idiotas como tu!

Ignore el comentario, el Señor Arenque me dio una manta y me puse a dormir en la popa del barco.

Era por lo menos media noche, cuando una gran ola azoto el barco y nos mojo a mi y a Torchic.

-¡Mierda! ¡Kyogre ya hace de las suyas! - Parece que Kyogre me escucho y otra ola cayo encima nuestra - Tendré que ir a la habitación para coger ropa seca. Con cuidado entre al camarote, no recordé en que habitación estaba mi mochila (yo me encontraba aun dormido) entonces tuve que mirar en las dos. En la del Señor Arenque no estaba, pero en la de Aura si.

-"Mierda, porque siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas".

Entre dentro de la forma más sigilosa que pude, cuando cogí mi mochila y me disponía a salir de la habitación, me resbale con uno de mis charcos. Caí de espaldas a la cama de Aura, por suerte ella no despertó. Cuando intente irme, me abrazó (aun estaba dormida) y para mi fue peor que un ataque de Atadura, no había manera de soltarse. En toda la noche intente escapar infinidad de veces pero me era imposible, algunos minutos más tarde yo ya no podía más del cansancio y me acabe durmiendo.

Desperté cayendo, si cayendo, sentía como mi cuerpo caía hacía abajo y me di un golpetazo contra el suelo impresionante.

-¿Que día...? - Pregunté aun dormido.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - Aura gritaba, mientras me lanzaba cosas - ¡SEGURO QUE ME HAS HECHO MUCHAS GUARRADAS MIENTRAS DORMÍA!

-¡No, no! ¡Te equivocas! - intente explicarme, pero no me dejo, mando a su Combusken realizar una Doble patada contra mi.

Salí disparado por una ventana y caí al mar. Lo peor de todo aquello es que aun estaba mojado.

- ¡Es hora de zarpar hacía Portual chicos! - gritó Arenque.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me animan a seguir con la historia. En cuanto a lo del Hoennshipping me lo pensare xd.**

**PD: La escena de la ¨Atadura¨ la he sacado de Ranma (me suelo inspirar en ese manga para escenas así)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Desventuras de Bruno en Ciudad Portual**

****Salí del agua y volví al barco, cuando el señor Arenque me vio llegar levo anclas.

-¿Un baño matutino? - me preguntó sonriente Arenque - ¿Pero por que te has bañado con la ropa puesta? Podrías haberte puesto un bañador.

-Es una larga historia señor Arenque, prefiero no hablar de ello. - le dije algo preocupado, porqué sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Pasaron dos horas y llegamos a Ciudad Portual, Aura no había salido aun de su cuarto, aunque a mi no me importó demasiado, ya que así podría deshacerme de ella. Cuando el barco hubo anclado en el puerto yo ya estaba dispuesto a irme, pero claro, el maletín para el Capitán Babor y mi mochila seguían en el camarote. Sigiloso cual Ralts entre en el camarote, entre en la habitación de Aura, ella no estaba allí, ¿el por que? ni idea yo solo cogí el maletín y mi mochila y me fui de allí.

-"Mi ropa sigue aun mojada, iré al baño a cambiarme".

Cuando entre en el baño alguien se estaba duchando, la sola idea de que fuera el Señor Arenque hizo que me fuera de allí. Salí del camarote, ya tenía pensado irme a Ciudad Portual a entregar el maletín cuando una mano me cogió del hombro, y...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! - grité asustado no me lo esperaba y caí al suelo del susto.

Me tape los ojos, pensé que era un monstruo horrible que quería matarme algo por el estilo, y tengo que decir que tenía razón porqué aquel monstruo horrible era Aura que reía junto a Torchic detrás de mi.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡ Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! - Aura seguía riendo.

-¡No me lo esperaba! - le repliqué - Me ha asustado tu cara de Gengar ¡Fantasma!

Una ardua pelea empezó, hasta que nos quedamos roncos y tuvimos que bebernos una garrafa de 6 litros de agua para que la voz nos volviera, al menos un poco.

-Cof, cof... - Aun seguía tosiendo un poco - No puedo perder el tiempo contigo, tengo que entregar este maletín al Capitán Babor.

-¿No piensas ir a la playa? - me pregunto - ¡Hace un día fantástico!

-No puedo, eso seria perder el tiempo - dije con un tono de tipo importante.

Aura empezó a pensar, yo intente escapar pero me cogió del brazo y me dijo

-¡Hoy te vienes conmigo!

-¿Qué! - pregunte sorprendido - ¿Ir contigo, a donde?

-A la playa, por supuesto - cogió una gran bolsa que tenía a su lado y me arrastró con ella - ¡Hoy nos lo vamos a pasar genial!

He de decir que desde el principio supe que la cosa no saldría bien, aunque quizás tampoco estuvo tan mal...

- ¡Venga Bruno coge tu bañador y vamos a bañarnos! - parecía muy contenta.

- No he traído... - cuando salí pensé que no me haría falta, pero fue un gran error. ¡La mayoría de Hoenn esta rodeada por agua!

- ¡No hay problema! - metió su mano en la bolsa y saco un bañador muy grande - ¡Este de mi padre te servirá!

- ¿Crees que no se me va a caer ese bañador? - dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza - ¡Ni que yo fuera un Snorlax!

Rió, me tiro una piedra a la cabeza con muy mala uva.

-Ponte esta cuerda alrededor de la cintura y listo.

Entre en un baño portátil que había cerca y me puse ese bañador gigantesco, poniéndome alrededor de la cintura la cuerda a modo de cinturón para que no se me cayera.

Salí del baño y saque a mis pokémons, para que disfrutaran del buen día, la verdad era que hacía muy buen tiempo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de salir chicos!

Cuando los saque rápidamente empezó a venir gente hacía nosotros, algunos para retarnos, otros para verlos a ellos. Los combates no fueron difíciles pero si le vinieron bien a Beldum que subió de nv. 5 al nv.20 y evoluciono a Metang.

**Metang**

**"Nº 191"**

**Sus brazos acaban en unas garras que acumulan energía destructiva con la que rasga planchas de hierro como si fueran de papel. Vuela a más de 100 km por hora.**

****Al acabar los combates decidí volver al sitio donde Aura y yo nos habíamos separado, allí no estaba y además no era fácil encontrarla por todas las sombrillas que había ( además había unos pivones que hacían desviar mi vista).

-¡BRUNOOO! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! - Estaba muy lejos así que tuve que andar bastante para llegar allí.

-¿Dónde habías ido? - me preguntó le iba a contestar pero no me dio tiempo a contestarla y ella siguió hablando - ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo bikini? ¿Cómo me queda?

Mire atentamente, seguía pensando en que decirle.

-"No esta mal" - pensé - "Tiene buenas curvas... ¡Nah! ¡Pero que coño! esta muy buena..."

- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme ya y vas a decirme que te parece? - me pillo in fraganti y yo me quede cortado sin saber que decir.

-Bu-bueno... - me sonrojé mucho sin saber que decir, me baje el gorro abajo, cubriéndome toda la cabeza - Te-te queda muy bien...

Se quedo sin decir nada (además yo tenía la cara tapada por el gorro). La verdad es que a mi todo me parecía muy vergonzoso, por suerte me acorde que tenía que entregar un maletín y me fui de allí con esa excusa. Me puse mi camiseta, cogí mi mochila y el maletín y me puse en marcha.

Pensé que la cosa iría tranquila por eso no me lleve ningún pokémon conmigo y los deje en la playa para que lo pasaran bien. Según el señor Peñas el Capitán Babor estaría seguramente en el Museo Oceánico. Fui allí y para mi sorpresa había una cola larguísima, pero eso no era lo extraño, ¡todas las personas en la cola eran miembros del Equipo Aqua! Estuve esperando varios minutos para entrar al museo y para colmo en la entrada me cobraron la entrada. En la primera planta todo parecía tranquilo, subí escaleras arriba. Allí había un hombre alto de pelo moreno vestido por una bata blanca y unos pantalones de pana, junto con unos zapatos de cuero negro.

-¿Es usted el Capitán Babor? - le pregunte extrañado, ya que el piso de abajo estaba lleno de miembros del Equipo Aqua y en esa planta solo estaba él.

-Sí - me contesto - Soy yo, ¿vienes a por mis investigaciones como los otros? ¡No te las daré!

-¡No, no se equivoca! - dije justificándome - ¡Yo solo venía a entregarle este maletín de parte del Señor Peñas!

-¿El señor Peñas? - preguntó extrañado, yo simplemente, le dí el maletín y el lo abrió - ¡Genial! ¡Son las piezas Devon ¡Con ellas podremos terminar el ferry!

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Quien eres tú? - mire a mi espalda y había dos miembros del Equipo Aqua.

Sacaron sus pokémons pero yo no podía luchar porqué no tenía ninguno, afortunadamente en mi mochila se empezaron a escuchar un crujido y de mi mochila salió un Chikorita. No me lo explicaba ya que el huevo era azul aun así me salvo del ataque de los dos miembros del Equipo Aqua. Por mucha desventaja que teníamos conseguimos ganar junto al Sealeo del Capitán Babor. Los dos miembros huyeron y algún rato después de un rato apareció otro. Este no era como los demás, tenía un pañuelo azul como los demás, vestía un traje negro y su cara era muy fea con su cara de malote incorporada.

- Tú eres el enano que manda a la mierda nuestros planes¿no?

-Pues si soy yo, supongo que tu eres "el jefe maloso".

-Sí yo soy "el jefe maloso", y tu debes de ser Bruno.

-Pues sí, ¿buscas pelea?

-Arrogante... Me gustas chico, no serias un mal aliado, ¿te gustaría...? - le corté - ¡NO! ¡NO ME UNIRÉ A TU EQUIPO!

-Muy bien... Te lo has ganado a pulso chico, muy bien - dijo refiriéndose a los que tenía detrás - ¡Llamad al Nº 135 para que acabe con él!

Los otros obedecieron y se fueron corriendo, después el tío se fue junto a ellos.

-Uff, parece que hemos acabado Capitán - dije aliviado - Si no hubiera sido por este Chikorita no hubiera podido luchar.

-Bueno, Bruno - me dijo el Capitán - He de irme a seguir mi investigación. ¡Nos vemos!

Me despedí de el y me quede dentro del museo para curiosear un poco la exposición. Cuando salí del museo pensé en dirigirme a la playa, pensé que Aura me estaría esperando en la playa, pero no fue así. Estaba esperándome en la puerta con el uniforme del Equipo Aqua.

-¿Aura, que haces aquí? - le pregunté pero ella tenía la mira da perdida, estaba como ausente - ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?

-¿Quien Aura Bruno-chan? Yo Nº135 - me contesto de forma fría y distante.

-¿Bruno-chan? ¿Nº135? - estaba muy confundido - Es una broma ¿no?

-¿Broma? ¿Qué es eso? - me preguntó curiosa.

Eso ya era muy raro, me miraba con sus ojos color zafiro y me tuve que tapar con el gorro de nuevo, porqué me puse rojo como un tomate. Luego sentí que me abrazaban.

- "¡Por favor, que sea mi madre! ¡QUE SEA MI MADRE!"

Como es creíble no, no era mi madre, era Aura o Nº135 o como se llamara.

-¿Tu me quieres mi Bruno? - levante un poco la vista para verla y me quede sin poder responder, para poder salir de aquel lió hice como si me llamaran por el pokénav.

-¿Mi padre ha tenido un accidente! ¡Tengo que ir de inmediato! - Fingí que cortaba y me despedí de ella. Supo que era mentira y saco una poké ball que para mi sorpresa ¡contenía un Torkoal! Ese era el Torkoal de Aura, aun llevaba la venda que le puse alrededor del cuello. Ahora llevaba los símbolos del Equipo Aqua por todo el cuerpo y tanto sus ojos como los símbolos desprendían un aura azul.

-"¡Oh, oh!" - pensé - "Eso no puede ser bueno".

Eche a correr y conseguí llegar a la Ruta 110, nada mas llegar encontré un Minun nv.25 algo inusual, lo atrapé rápidamente con una Super Ball (Este no opuso resistencia)

-¡Te elijo a ti Minun! - saque a Minun pensando que al menos podría hacerle algo de daño a Torkoal, pero este era muy fuerte y casi aplasta al pobre Minun.

Minun se agarró a mi hombro y seguí corriendo, en el camino me encontré por desgracia al Profesor Abedul.

-Hola Bruno - el profesor empezó a hablarme mientras yo estaba nervioso - ¿Y Aura? Vuestro caminos se han separado ¿Eh?

-N-no... - tartamudeé mientras señalaba a mi espalda y aquel gigantesco Torkoal iba a por mi - ¡Allí!

El Profesor intento saludarla pero fue en vano, si no lo llego a coger del brazo aquel pokémon gigantesco se lo iba a llevar por delante. Nos metimos detrás de unos arbustos para darle esquinazo y al final lo conseguimos.

-Uff... - suspire aliviado - Por poco nos coge.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi niña? ¿Qué le has hecho! - me empezó a gritar mientras me agarraba de la camiseta.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, vera resulta que...

Y le estuve contando toda la historia desde que fui a entregarle el maletín al Capitán Babor.

-Lo que cuentas es bastante extraño aun así, creo que se de alguien que puede ayudarnos - dijo el Profesor Abedul.

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre los exámenes y mi poca inspiración poco he podido hacer.**

**Aun así espero que os guste el capitulo. **


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir os traigo el capítulo 7 me ha costado mucho escribirlo debido a todos los exámenes que tenía y mi poca inspiración, aun así espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 7: De camino a Malvalona**

****- ¿Y quien es capaz de ayudarnos? - Le pregunte curioso al profesor Abedul.

- Si hay otra persona que tenga el mismo aspecto que mi querida hija puede que sea un clon - Dijo seriamente el profesor - Por que era igual ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Pues - Prosiguió el profesor - Hay un científico de Kanto llamado Blaine experto en estos temas.

- Ese tal Blaine - Me quede pensativo unos segundos - ¿No sera unos de los lideres de gimnasio de Kanto?

- Exactamente - Confirmó el profesor - Siguiendo con el tema que nos ocupa, necesitamos una muestra para que Blaine pueda analizarla.

- ¿Una muestra? ¿De que tipo? - Me mire la ropa para ver si podía haber algo hay ya que esa chica me había abrazado antes.

- Pues por ejemplo un pelo - Explico el profesor.

- Pues... - Mire mi camiseta y allí se encontraba un pelo castaño y se lo di al profesor - ¿Le vale?

- ¡Perfecto! - El profesor sacó una bolsita de plástico de su maleta y metio el pelo hay - Con esto sera suficiente, por cierto ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?

Tenía razón, estábamos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos es decir, había poco espacio y eso ya empezaba a resultar bastante incomodo. Cuando salimos de nuestro escondite el profesor se despidió de mi y salio, corría mientras me gritaba que debía llegar a toda prisa a su laboratorio para enviarle aquel pelo a Blaine. Yo mientras tanto me quede pensativo sin saber a donde ir en ese momento mientras mi nuevo compañero Minun dormía en mi hombro.

- Veamos... ¿Donde he estado yo todo el día antes de que intentaran matarme dos veces? - Me senté en el suelo y empece a reflexionar.

De repente unos chicos vestidos con traje de baño empezaron a hablar sobre lo genial que era la playa de Portual y hay lo recordé todo.

- ¡Maldición! - Me levanté rápidamente y empecé a correr, agarre al pequeño Minun para que no se cayera en mi carrerita - Es verdad, Aura y mis Pokémon están en la playa.

Mientras corría, me imaginaba como sería la situación al llegar allí: Llegaba intentando excusarme, Aura no creería nada de lo que le decía y me pegaría una colleja, la gracia es que yo me estaría fijando en su bikini mientras le hablaba.

- Uff, por fin he llegado - Me pare durante unos segundos para recuperar la respiración y mire a todos lados buscando la sombrilla donde había estado antes - ¡Esa es!

Llegué a aquel sitio, curiosamente cuando Aura me vio no me pego ni nada parecido, porqué parecía preocupada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Le pregunté extrañado.

- ¡Marshtomp se ha perdido! - Me dijo muy preocupada.

- ¿En serio? - Miré a mi alrededor y mi Pokémon no estaba - ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

- Pues veras estábamos haciendo castillos de arena y... - Se paro a pensar un momento y prosiguió - ¡LA CULPA ES TUYA POR IRTE!

- ¿Mía? ¡Yo tenía que entregar el maletín y...! Bah, da igual no pienso discutir por eso - Me fui buscarlo.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Pienso ir contigo, porqué estoy segura de que sin mi no lo encontraras! - Me cogió de la mano y se fue conmigo.

Según mi amigo Oro cuando una chica te coge de la mano puede significar dos cosas: Que le gustas o que eres muy sensual, a mí en ese momento ninguna me convenció así que lo deje estar. Yo seguía metido en mis pensamientos por eso Aura para "despertarme" me pego una colleja.

- ¡Mira esta hay! - Dijo, mientras señalaba a mi Marshtomp que estaba entrando en 'La Casa de la Playa' un lugar de descanso y bebidas.

Marshtomp había entrado dentro y nosotros le seguimos, cuando entramos aquel sitio era un caos total, las sillas y las mesas estaban tiradas por el suelo las paredes azules mojadas el suelo blanco estaba igual que las paredes, mientras el Pokémon acuático escapaba de un hombre de aspecto mayor que sostenía un garrote. Marshtomp se escondió detrás de mi y el hombre furioso se nos acerco.

- ¿Esa endemoniada cosa es tuya? - Me pregunto amenazándome con su garrote.

- P-pues si - Respondí un poco asustado mientras el tio me acercaba el garrote a la cara.

- ¡PUES MIRA COMO ME HA DEJADO LA TIENDA! ¡DEBES ARREGLARME ESTO AHORA MISMO! - El tipo empezó a cargarse en todo, entonces no tuve más remedio que arreglarle la tienda.

Fue un trabajo muy jodido, tuve que ordenarle las sillas y las mesas y secarle las paredes y el suelo.

- P-porfin - Dije exhausto - No puedo más.

El tio de la tienda me dio un refresco para refrescarme un poco, nunca mejor dicho ya que hacía mucho calor.

Después, el hombre nos echo de allí. Aura se empezó a burlar de mí por lo que me había pasado, en ese momento tenía la moral por los suelos, así que muy cabreado la rete a una batalla.

- No estoy para batallas - me contesto - ¿Recuerdas que el Poochyena de "alguien" casi mata a mi Torkoal.

Escuchar eso me hundió mas, así que decidí dejarme de batallas. Ella tan mandona como siempre, me hizo recoger todas sus cosas. Tuve que llevar todas las toallas y la sombrilla al barco del Señor Arenque donde por fin pude cambiarme y ponerme mis queridas ropas. Como sabía que Aura se estaba cambiando, yo decidí escaparme para poder seguir con mi viaje. Me fui corriendo junto a Torchic hacía la Ruta 110 allí me encontré a una chica que me pregunto si sabía donde estaba Máximo Peñas. Se llamaba Noah, era una chica de cabello moreno y largo y tenía los ojos de color verde.

- Pues la verdad es que no se donde esta Máximo - Le constesté.

- Es una pena - Parecía algo triste por no haber conseguido lo que quería, aun así prosiguió - Por cierto ¿Entrenas Pokémon?

- Pues si ¿Quieres combatir? - Le dije desafiante.

- Por supuesto, ¡porqué yo seré la mejor entrenadora del mundo!

- Eso ya lo veremos ¡Adelante Metang!

- Pues muy bien ¡Vamos allá Kirlia!

Mire en la PokéDex los datos de Kirlia:

**Kirlia Nº 0ir30**

**Kirlia tiene poderes psicoquinéticos con los que crea un espacio dimensional para ver el futuro. Dicen que baila con energía en las mañanas soleadas.**

****- ¡Kirlia usa Hoja mágica- ¡Metang Garra metal para destrozar el ataque y sigue con Derribo!

Metang rompió las hojas de Kirlia y consiguió derribar a esta ultima.

- ¡Kirlia usa T

eletransporte!

Kirlia desapareció durante unos segundos y luego reapareció detrás de Metang.

- ¡Ahora Hipnosis!

Metang quedo dormido.

- ¡Kirlia, Comesueños!

El ataque fue muy eficaz, en ese momento use un Despertar que tenía en la mochila para despertar a Metang.

- ¡Mentang usa Confusión!

Kirlia quedo confundida, tanto que llego a herirse a si misma, en ese momento Metang aprovecho para usar Psíquico, aunque no fue muy eficaz como Kirlia se atacaba así misma quedo debilitada.

- Bien hecho Kirlia - Noah devolvió a su Pokémon a la Poké Ball y saco una nueva ball - ¡Vamos Combusken!

Metang uso Psíquico pero no sirvió de nada ya que Combusken lo debilito de un potente Sofoco.

- Te mereces un descanso compañero - Devolví a Metang a su Poké Ball y saqué otra - ¡Vamos Marshtomp!

- Buena elección - Dijo Noah - ¡Combusken Doble patada!

Marshtomp recibió el poderoso ataque de lleno.

- ¡Vamos allá con Disparo lodo!

El ataque que Marshtomp realizo fue muy poderoso y Combusken quedo casi debilitado.

- ¡Combusken Lanzallamas!

- ¡Marshtomp Pistola agua!

El choque entre ataques fue muy fuerte, tanto que hubo una pequeña explosión que dejo a los dos Pokémon debilitados.

Después Noah sacó a un Linoone que derroto a mi Minun y después ese mismo Linoone fue derrotado por Torchic al igual que su Snorunt que también fue derrotado por mi pequeño amigo naranja.

- ¡Ha sido un combate genial Bruno!

- ¡Gracias! ¡Tu también lo has hecho muy bien!

Me dio su número de PokéNAV para que la llamase por si veía a Maximo porqué según ella la tenía loca o algo así. Algunos entrenadores me retaron en el camino hacía Malvalona y consiguí vencerles mis Pokémon y yo nos estábamos volviendo realmente fuertes. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Malvalona algo cayo sobre mi y evidentemente me caí al suelo.

- ¡NO TE VOLVERAS A ESCAPAR DE MI! - La persona que se había tirado encima mía era Aura.

La muy bruta me agarro de las muñecas para que no pudiera escaparme de ella. Que remedio, además si quería conseguir mi siguiente medalla debía seguir adelante.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: ¡Batalla electrizante! ¡Derrota y victoria! **

- ¡A partir de ahora estaremos muy juntos! - Aura rió con malicia mientras me daba abrazitos y me agarraba las muñecas fuertemente - ¡Seremos un equipo estupendo!

Ese cambio de humor en ella no me convencía en absoluto, desde que la conocí siempre nos habíamos peleado, que se "encariñara" conmigo tan de repente no parecía muy buena señal.

- Te noto muy cariñosa ¿Hay que celebrar algo? - Dije un poco molesto.

- Pero Bruno no digas tonterías. - Me dijo golpeándome levemente en la cabeza - ¡Si yo siempre soy así!

Una mentira más gorda que un Snorlax, su malvada mente ya planeaba algo donde yo tendría que participar.

- Por cierto, ¿Sabes una cosa? - Negué con la cabeza mientras ella seguía hablando - Pues que habrá un Concurso Pokémon en Ciudad Calagua, participaras conmigo ¿Verdad?

HORROR. Odio los Concursos Pokémon, nunca me han gustado. Sabía que debía hacer en ese momento, le iba a decir que no participaría con ella en ese Concurso.

- Va-vale, participare contigo. - En el momento en que se lo dije me abrazo muy fuertemente mientras ella reia feliz, en cambio yo no sabía porque había dicho eso.

- ¡Bruno eres el mejor! - Se alejo de mi y empezó a gritar a viva voz que participaría con ella en el dichoso Concurso Pokémon llamando mucho la atención.

Aproveche el momento para huir de allí cuanto antes para evitar el bochorno y me dirigí al Centro Pokémon. Torchic me seguía algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. La verdad es que a veces lo entendía más a el que a Aura, ella siempre se comportaba de forma rara conmigo ya que si no estaba enfadada conmigo se ponía algo así como una mezcla entre tímida y feliz. Supongo que sera bipolar...

Entre al Centro Pokémon y deje que la Enfermera Joy curara a mis Pokémon, cuando termino salí del centro medico directo al siguiente gimnasio. En la entrada a este se encontraba cierto peliverde al que ya conocía que estaba discutiendo con alguien.

- Vamos tío, si Ralts y yo unimos fuerzas podremos vencer a Erico. - Blasco parecía insistir mucho.

- No Blasco, aun debes entrenar más. - Decía su acompañante.

Aquel hombre era ya algo viejo, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos negros, era bastante alto y vestía una camiseta de color rojo apagado, unos pantalones negros y unas chanclas marrones.

- Hola Blasco, ya hace tiempo que no nos vemos. - Salude a mi amigo.

- ¡Vaya Bruno llegas es el momento justo! - Blasco estaba nervioso - ¡Luchemos!

- Me parece bien. - Saque a Marsthomp, este parecía lleno de energía y con muchas ganas de combatir.

Blasco saco a su Ralts, estaba bastante más fuerte, consulte en mi PokéDex su nivel y este era el 16. Aunque era fuerte no basto para vencer al de mi Marsthomp. Blasco se fue algo apenado jurando que en nuestro próximo encuentro me derrotaría. Entre en el gimnasio muy decidido. Allí se encontraba un hombre bajo y algo gordo, era calvo y tenía un bigote de color blanco.

- ¡Erico te reto a un combate por tú medalla! - Le dije, confiado.

- Jojojo vas muy lanzado chico, esta bien acepto el reto, el combate sera de uno contra uno.

- ¡Perfecto!¡Marshtomp vamos allá! - Marshtomp entro rápidamente al campo de batalla, Erico saco a su Pokémon.

- Nunca había visto un Pokémon así...

Saque mi PokéDex y revise sus datos.

**Magneton "Nº 083"**

**Son tres Magnemite que se atraen entre sí. Genera ondas de radio de gran alcance que provocan que la temperatura suba 2 grados centígrados en un radio de 1 km.**

Aunque estaba en desventaja de tipo, pensé que podría ganar, pero fue un gran error.

Magneton mandó un Ataque Trueno que resulto letal para Marshtomp, este ataco con Venganza pero tampoco sirvió y de un Impactrueno mi Pokémon quedo debilitado gravemente. Me quede de piedra, no me lo podía creer. Había perdido. Me dirigí hacia mi Pokémon mientras empezaba a sollozar, este me dedico una dulce sonrisa para que no me preocupara y luego se desmayo. Salí corriendo de allí hacia el Centro Pokémon tan rápido como pude. Al llegar allí la Enfermera Joy me dijo que estaba bastante grave pero que lo solucionarían. Salí del centro medico a esperar a que le dieran el alta, Aura se acerco a mi y me empezó a gritar pero a mi eso ya no me importaba. Al parecer vio que estaba llorando y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Parecía algo preocupada.

- P-pues... - Apenas podía hablar - Lo dejo, soy un mal entrenador.

Me pego un guantazo en la cara que me dejo marca y todo.

- Tu eres tonto y en tu casa no lo saben - Me dijo muy seria - Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado no debes rendirte, seras idiota...

Lo pensé detenidamente y por una vez en la vida Aura tenia razón.

- M-muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ti. - Le cogí las manos y note como se sonrojaba un poco, al igual que yo.

- ¿P-pero que haces? ¡Quita! - Se giro para otro lado.

Al rato la Enfermera Joy me dijo que Marshtomp ya estaba curado, entre dentro para recibirlo y ya estaba en plena forma. Si quería ganar a Erico debía entrenar mucho, así que al día siguiente debíamos esforzarnos mucho. Por la mañana salí del Centro Pokémon para entrenar, saque a todos mis Pokémon y luchamos contra varios entrenadores y entrenadoras junto con mucho ejercicio físico. Al caer la tarde Marshtomp alcanzó el nv.36 y empezó a brillar, estaba evolucionando. La evolución de Marsthomp era increíble, había crecido mucho y estaba muy fuerte. Mire sus datos en mi PokéDex.

**Swampert "009"**

**Si detecta que se acerca una tormenta, protege su nido apilando cantos rodados para protegerlo del fuerte oleaje. Nada tan rápido como una moto acuática.**

****Además ahora era de tipo Agua/Tierra, ahora no podíamos perder. Me dirigí corriendo hacía el gimnasio de Erico para retarlo en combate. Allí el me dijo que no valdría la pena enfrentarme a el que yo volvería a perder. Insistí tanto que al final cedió. Saque a Swampert y el a Magneton.

- ¡Swampert usa Roca Afilada! - El ataque resulto muy efectivo en Magneton.

- Jojojo no esta mal, pero ahora veras ¡Magneton usa Trueno! - El ataque no afecto a Swampert y Erico quedo sorprendido.

- ¡Vamos con ! - El ataque resulto muy eficaz y Magneton quedo mareado - ¡Ahora salta sobre él y usa Roca Afilada!

Swampert salto muy alto hacía Magneton y uso Roca Afilada, este ultimo quedo fuera de combate. Erico devolvió a Magneton a su Poké Ball y me dio la medalla mientras reía felicitándome por el combate. Es irónico que ganara gracias a la chica a la que consideraba mi enemiga.

**N.A: Se que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo pero me ha costado mucho ya que los estudios no me han dejado mucho tiempo para escribir. El capítulo se lo dedico a mi amigo Raúl, que me ha dado inspiración para hacerlo.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: La primera batalla doble de Bruno.**

****Después de salir del gimnasio muy contento a mi derecha aviste una casa bastante grande. Al acercarme vi que detrás de aquella edificación había un gran patio donde jugaban muchos Pokémon, me fije en un letrero que había al lado de la casa donde estaba escrito: "Guardería Pokémon". Había oído hablar de las guarderías en ellas los entrenadores dejaban sus pokémon a cargo de unos cuidadores que cuidaban a los pokémon cuando los dejaras a su cargo. Me dispuse a entrar para dejar allí a mi Chikorita, pero en ese mismo instante recordé que no tenía dinero suficiente, así que al final no entré. También pensé en retar a algunos entrenadores para así conseguir algo de dinero y lo hice, pero lo único que gané fue un número de PokéNav y una baya Aranja. Seguí retando a más entrenadores pero al ganar el combate ninguno me daba dinero. Decidí rendirme y me senté a la sombra de un árbol, junto con Torchic que estaba agotado de tanto combatir. Después de un rato apareció una chica, era algo baja, de cabello largo castaño y llevaba un vestido violeta, una chaqueta de mezclilla, tenis y boina rosa. Pensé en retarla y ella aceptó.

- Mi nombre es Marie y acepto tu reto. - Dijo mientras sonreía confiada.

- ¡Yo soy Bruno y podemos empezar cuando quieras! - Dije desafiante.

- Me parece bien, ¡adelante Cinccino y Audino! - Gritó mientras sacaba a sus Pokémon.

Aquellos Pokémon eran realmente raros, no los había visto nunca. Miré sus datos en mi PokéDex pero está decía que no los tenía, que necesitaba el modo nacional. No me importo demasiado, más me interesaba la batalla doble que iba a tener en ese momento.

- ¡Vamos allá Swellow y Metang! - Mis Pokémon salieron a luchar algo confiados ya que sus oponentes eran más bajos que ellos.

El tamaño no importo demasiado ya que resultaron ser oponentes realmente fuertes, en un momento dado Cinccino uso Hiperrayo contra Metang y este le correspondió con otro Hiperrayo, los dos ataques colisionaron y al final quedaron debilitados. Marie y yo los devolvimos a su Poké Balls y cambiamos de Pokémon.

- ¡Es tu turno Chikorita! - Dije sacándola de su Poké Ball.

- ¡Vamos allá Deerling! - Gritó Marie mientras sacaba a su Pokémon.

El Deerling cambió de color rosa a verde y yo me extrañé por ello.

- Es una habilidad de Deerling. - Explicó Marie - Su pelaje cambia de color según las estación del año en la que nos encontremos.

Me quedé impresionado, no me esperaba ese dato.

- ¡Aún así no servirá para detenernos! ¡Swellow usa Tornado contra Audino!

El Pokémon de Marie estaba distraído mirando a su entrenadora, por lo que no se percató y el ataque le dio de lleno haciendo que saliera disparado por los aires.

- ¡Eso es trampa! - Gritó Marie enfadada mientras devolvía a su Pokémon a su Poké Ball - ¡Adelante Munna!

De aquella Poké ball salió un Pokémon algo gordo y de color rosa que flotaba en el aire mientras parecía dormir.

- ¡Munna usa Bostezo! - Ordenó Marie.

De Munna salia un extraño gas que rodeó a Swellow y a Chikorita. No les noté nada raro así que seguí combatiendo.

- ¡Swellow usa Golpe aéreo y Chikorita usa Hoja afilada contra Deerling! - Los ataques dieron de lleno a Deerling y este quedo debilitado. A Marie no parecio importarle y saco a otro Pokémon llamado Glaceon.

Me fije en que Swellow y Chikorita habían empezado a bostezar y al final se quedaron dormidos, en ese momento me percate de que el gas que había echado Munna los había dejado dormidos.

- ¡Ahora usad Comesueños y Ventisca! - Munna desapareció y volvió a aparecer al instante mientras los rostros de Swellow y Chikorita tenían cara de angustia y Glaceon acabo rematandolos con una potente Ventisca.

- ¡Es vuestra oportunidad Swampert y Torchic! - Mande a mis Pokémon al combate.

Me asegure de debilitar pronto a Munna para que no pudiera volver a atacar con Bostezo, así que hice que Swampert y Torchic usaran Hidrobomba y Lanzallamas de forma conjunta dejándolo debilitado.

Marie mando al combate a un tal Victini un Pokémon pequeño pero condenadamente fuerte.

- ¡Victini! ¡Usa V de fuego! - Victini lanzó una increíble llamarada en forma de V hacía mi ya cansado Torchic y este quedo debilitado.

Cogí a mi Torchic en brazos para dejarlo descansar.

- Solo te queda tu Swampert - dijo Marie - ¿Te rindes?

Yo lo pensé por unos instantes y pensé en rendirme hasta que llegó "el refuerzo".

Una Aura enfuerecida se dirigió hacía mi montado en bici a toda pastilla, dio un acrobático salto dirigiéndose hacía mi solo para pegarme un guantazo en la cara.

- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME SOLA DE NUEVO? ¡VOY HA HACERTE SUFRIR! - Gritó muy enfadada mientras me agarraba del cuello de la camisa. Se me ocurrió convencerla para que luchara junto a mi y aprovechar para que no me dejara medio muerto en el suelo. Ella acepto y a Marie no le resulto una mala idea.

- ¡A por ellos Blaziken! - Dijo Aura mientras sacaba a su Pokémon.

Me quede bastante impresionado, aquel Combusken era ahora una especie de pollo karateka súper fuerte y que se yo.

- ¡Blaziken, usa Doble Patada contra Glaceon! - Ordenó Aura mientras su Blaziken ataco fuertemente al Glaceon enemigo.

Aura y yo estuvimos combinando ataques, después de un rato de combate mande a Swampert utilizar Lanzarrocas contra Victini y este cambió de forma a una especie de gelatina rosada.

- ¡Aura haz que Blaziken utilice Lanzallamas contra ellos dos! - Le ordene a Aura, ella mando a su Blaziken a utilizar el ataque y los dos Pokémon enemigos quedaron debilitados.

Marie devolvió a sus Pokémon a sus Poké Ball y nos felicitó por el combate.

- Bien hecho parejita jejeje - Rió Marie con tono burlón, Aura se ruborizó por el comentario y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Marie nos explicó que era una ex-lider de gimnasio que viene de Teselia en busca de grupos terroristas van tras el verdadero pokémon legendario Victini, luego nos dio unos sobres de "Revivir", miro a Aura por un instante y se fue riendo.

Yo le pregunté a Aura que por que tenía la cara roja y ella simplemente me pego una colleja en el cuello mientras se tapaba la cara, no entiendo a las chicas.


End file.
